Unexpected Cure
by PhoenixSun25214
Summary: Every drug (medicine) has its own effects and time within which it will work. What happens when its effects start to wear off? What happens when the drug is none other than APTX 4869?
1. Chapter 1

[Day 1]

As he woke, he felt that something was different today. He thought of yesterday, when he was able to spend some time as himself with Ran. Maybe this is it.

After breakfast, Ran and Shinichi were on their way to school. Shinichi could see her pleasant mood. He was happy, that she was happy. Before they could talk anything, someone called him.

"Oi, Conan," it was Genta. With him were Mitsuhiko, Ayumi and Haibara. He ran to catch up with them. Haibara looked at him, and then looked away. Maybe yesterday was not so good for her. "What did you say?" He found himself asking the question. Mitsuhiko had said something, which caught his attention.

"I said", says Mitsuhiko, "I heard that Kudo-san solved some case yesterday and it was brilliant".

"Ah, thank you", said Shinichi, and the next moment, caught his breath.

"What," yelled both Ayumi and Genta.

"Why are you saying thank you?" asks Mitsuhiko.

Haibara interrupts, "he is his cousin and mentor, you see. Isn't that so, Edogawa-kun?"

"Yes. That's the reason," did Haibara just helped him?

"Is that so? Well can we meet him, Shinichi-san, that is", says Mitsuhiko.

"Yes, Conan-kun?" asks Ayumi.

"You better make him meet us, then we will go to eat with him", Genta says.

"I'll ask him. But he's on very hard case right now, that I don't think he could make it." Shinichi says. 'Not that I can do it in this state anyway.' Before they could say anything more about it, they reached school, and the discussion ended there.


	2. Chapter 2

[Day 1]

Thinking about yesterday all over again, she made some notes. She was able to prolong the effects of antidote so far. Still there were few things, she thought were important to attempt to. Next antidote may be a step closer to that of permanent one. Anyway, she had to stop now, or else she would be late for her school.

"Ai-kun. You better get ready or you will be late." Professor informed her from upstairs.

"Yes, hakase", she answered. 'I can collect his medical analysis after school, today' thought she.

The girl, recognized as Haibara Ai, by remainder of world, except those, who knew who she truly is. Miyano Shiho, codenamed Sherry, was long dead. Now only Haibara Ai was to live.

After she got herself ready, she went outside to see that her friends are almost near her house. They all chatted about latest events, new episode of Kamen Yaiba; and now, they were on the topic of yesterday's case.

"Oi Conan" Genta called.

They all looked in the same direction. There he was standing with his 'neechan'. He ran to them.

'Something seems strange', she thought and looked away from high-school-detective-stuck-in-a-child's-body. 'I should not waste more time after school to inspect after-effects of antidote.' She could not put what it is, but something seemed strange today.

"I said," says Mitsuhiko, "I heard that Kudo-san solved some case yesterday and it was brilliant".

"Ah, thank you", said Shinichi, and the next moment, caught his breath.

"What?" asks Ayumi.

"Really?" yells Genta.

"Why are you saying thank you?" asks Mitsuhiko.

Haibara interrupts, "he is his cousin and mentor, you see. Isn't that so, Edogawa-kun?". 'He will let it slip someday,' thought Haibara. 'Now, you owe me a favor, Meitantei.'

"Yes. That's the reason," Shinichi get along with the reason Haibara made.

"Is that so? Well can we meet him, Shinichi-san, that is", says Mitsuhiko.

"Yes, Conan-kun?" asks Ayumi.

"You better make him meet us, then we will go to eat with him", Genta says.

"I'll ask him. But he's on very hard case right now, that I don't think he could make it,"said Conan.

Haibara was going to remind Shinichi of her newly-owned favor, but at the same time, they had reached school, so she dropped the thought.

They were changing their shoes with slippers, and that's when it occurred to her. Something caught Haibara's attention. It made her wonder, all the procedure she applied to prepare the latest antidote. She was now desperate to perform the inspections of after-effect of antidote of APTX 4869. It may have looked nothing of importance to others, but to the scientist-working-on-antidote-of-most-dangerous-drug-that-can-be-used-as-poison-but-may-sometimes-spare-lives-on-account-of-ten-years, it was important.

It was a small action made by Conan, that did all of this.

 _He placed his shoes in locker without any efforts._

 _The only wrong thing about it was that the locker was higher for his reach, until today._


	3. Chapter 3

[Day 1, Teitan Elementary School]

Mitsuhiko sensed it, that something was out of shape today. No, he was not some psychic. He was a detective, and he observed that Haibara was quiet today. 'Well, she usually is quiet, so why worry?' He asked himself. But then again, She has been staring at Conan for enough time that it must have been something serious.

He decided that he wanted to know, so he asked, "Haibara-san, what's wrong? Why are you staring at Conan?"

"It's nothing, Tsuburaya-kun. I was just thinking how come there is no case for us." said Haibara.

"Oh, is it so. I thought that -"

"Come-on Mitsuhiko, let's go." said Genta with hurry in his voice.

Distracted by Genta, he didn't get to complete what he thought. Instead he joined them to rush to the classroom.

As soon as they reached their classroom, they grab their seats. Let us see, Haibara-san sat with Conan, Ayumi-chan to the left row of Conan, behind her was Mitsuhiko and Genta. Mitsuhiko noticed, Haibara was always sitting near Conan, no matter where Conan sat, starting from her first day, when she sat in front of him.

As they were settling in their seats, Ayumi asked Conan, "Conan what is she saying?", 'she' in question being Haibara.

"Hm? Oh it's nothing, Ayumi-chan. She asked if I have some extra pencil. Looks like she forgot hers." Answered Conan.

"Oh, is it so? Then, I have one extra. Here, Ai-chan." as Ayumi offered her pencil to Haibara, he watched them, 'There we go again. Why would Conan-kun and Haibara-san would talk secretly, not letting us in their talk. Even if now we know about their secret.' This secret he was thinking about was called as "Great Secret of Detective Boys".

Back to first though, today something just does not feel right. What is it? He tried to think hard, but soon gave up when Kobayashi-sensei showed up.

Remembering The Great Secret which they were part of now, he looked at those two again.

One was the perfect and cool boy, whom he thought as one of his best friend.

That boy was just not fit for being in Elementary school. Why? Because he was the leader of detective boys, even if Genta bragged that he was the leader. That boy's name is Edogawa Conan. Funny name, he had though, when he first heard it. After befriending with Conan, he now knew that It was because Conan's parents were mystery fan and named their kid after two world famous mystery writers, Edogawa Ranpo and Arthur Conan Doyle. So this Conan was very much all he had later read about Sherlock Holmes, except that he was seven.

Second was Haibara Ai. He peeked at her for a second. If Conan did not belong in elementary schools, Haibara Ai did not classified for being a kid, again except for her appearance. She was very cold sometimes, that it would freak him out. However, she was the only one from their age, who could frighten Conan, so to speak. It did not matter though, because she was very calm & collected, when Conan would not be around and they were looking into some case.


	4. Chapter 4

[Day 2, Teitan elementary school]

Next day, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi and Genta stopped in their usual spot, to wait for their friends AI and Conan to come with them. Few minutes past, nobody came. Neither Ai nor Conan with his Ran-nee-chan. Ayumi said, "Maybe they went ahead before us". And at the same time, Mitsuhiko looked at time in his wristwatch, they were getting late. "Let's get going. If they really left us, we will see them in school. We are being late", said Mitsuhiko.

"Yes, let's hurry", said Genta.

But as soon as they went into their classroom, they found both of their friends were not in school. They have just decided that they will check what was going on, and were interrupted by their teacher who arrived at the same time. At that, Ayumi got an idea.

When the bell rang, Ayumi called others,"Mitsuhiko-kun, Genta-kun, come with me. I'm going to ask Kobayashi-sensei about Conan."

"That's a good idea, Ayumi," exclaimed Genta.

"Hai, let's go," said Mitsuhiko.

"Oi, wait," said Genta, who had to cross one more bench to reach to his friends.

* * *

Kobayashi-sensei was on her way to staff-room. She was glad with her students. They were bright and eager to do everything. They were now almost done on arithmetic, their kanji also seemed sufficient and...

"Kobayashi-sensei?" called Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko at once.

"What is it? Oh! Let me guess! We have some case and you wanted to involve your manager? What case this is about? Is there something missing, that we need to search for? Do we need to ..." Kobayashi-sensei, the self-proclaimed manager of Detective Boys, became excited with her possible involvement in their new case.

"Um.. no. There is no case today," said Genta.

"We just wanted to know why Conan-kun and Ai-chan are absent today," asked Ayumi.

"Conan-kun? Come to think of it, he isn't present today. Ah, yes! Mouri-san had called earlier. She told me that Conan-kun is not feeling well. And as for Haibara-chan, Mouri-san had said that Conan-kun was reluctant to stay at Agasa hakase's. And Haibara-kun decided to stay to accompany him," answered Kobayashi-sensei. And looking at their expressions, she added, "Oh, and if you want to go and visit Conan-kun, you can go after school at home of Haibara-chan. Maybe I can also come with you. Will you wait for me after school?"

"Haaai!" All three of them answered simultaneously.

"Good. Now hurry. Go eat; or you will miss your lunch."

Grrrrrrrrr-grr-grrr

"Lunch! I forgot! I'm very hungry now!" Genta ran ahead.

"Arigato, Kobayashi-sensei." said Mitsuhiko.

"Ayumi will wait for you, and we will go meet Conan-kun." Repeated Ayumi.

* * *

Kobayashi-sensei wandered about Conan. As she entered staff-room, she somehow managed from accidentally falling on other teacher. When asked, the staff-room was then subjected to one of their favourite topic- Detective Boys of course and chisana-meitantei, Edogawa Conan.

* * *

When the bell rang, Kobayashi-sensei reminded children not to forget their homework. Instructed few others about next-day's chores. And called those three of who we concern to follow her.

"You all wait by the staff-room. I will be quick and just put some stuff at its place, and we will go. Ok?" asked sensei.

"Haai." They all chimed.

Soon, they were on way towards Agasa hakase's house. They talked animatedly about different subjects, which included 'what they will get to eat at hakase' by Genta, Ayumi asked sensei about her painting which she made earlier, Mitsuhiko was talking about some new Detective TV show he get to watch yesterday, and Kobayashi-sensei was doing all in her power to attend to everyone and answer their curiosity.

When they reached, Kobayashi-sensei rang the bell.

...

She tried again. Still, in the split-time, kids managed to ask various questions like, 'Is there no one in house?', 'Could it be, they went to Hospital?', 'Should we check from window?', and such. But they stopped when Agasa Hakase opened the door.

"Oh! Welcome, Kobayashi-sensei. Come in. Ah, Genta-kun, no need to peek through window, I have opened door. Let's get inside."

"Arigato, Agasa-san. Sorry we came unnoticed. But I got a call from Mouri-san that Conan-kun is sick, and his friends were coming here too, so I accompanied them." Said Kobayashi-sensei.

"Hai. Where is Conan-kun, hakase?" asked Mitsuhiko.

"Hmm," said Ayumi agreeing, "Ayumi wants to see Conan-kun and tell him to get well soon." said Ayumi.

"He is in the second-right bedroom." Haibara was standing behind chairs. "But, you are not allowed to go in there." She said while taking a seat on sofa. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Kobayashi-sensei."

"Ohayo, Haibara-chan," replied Kobayashi-sensei, "I see that you take good care of your friends."

"Haai, sensei," Haibara had to put-up her childish act.

"Ne hakase, is he eating something delicious and don't want to share with us?" Genta asked his suspicion.

"Um.. No. It's nothing like that. It is just that his sickness is viral. And you can become sick too, if you stay nearby." answered Agasa.

"In that case, Agasa-san. I think we will leave now. I think, I will see Conan-kun some other time. Is it alright for you?" Kobayashi-sensei asked kids.

"Ano, we want to stay here, sensei. We can play with Ai-kun, and we will take care of Conan-kun." answered Ayumi.

"Ok, then. Be good. And don't forget to call your parents. Take care of Conan-kun. Sayonara." And with that Kobayashi-sensei left.

"So, what do we play now?" asked Mitsuhiko.

"Maybe we should eat first." answered Haibara, who had just noticed the gurgling of stomach from Genta.

* * *

"Are they gone?"

"Yes. You can come outside now."

"How do you feel now, Shinichi?"

"..." Conan yawned, "I feel like I can skip my tonight's sleep now. I should have considered bringing some book from home." He jumped on sofa, turning on TV. "What are you two gonna do?"

"I am going in my lab to work on your current," she paused, "condition." And so she went.

"I'm tired, I will sleep now," said hakase, "And one more thing, Shinichi. Ran called and asked if she should come here. But I told her that you are asleep and she need not worry about you. And , er, I also told that I will make you call her as soon as you woke up."

"Oyasumi, hakase."

And with that, he sat there, looking at his hands, his legs; they almost touched the floor now.

'Soon,' he thought, 'I will be back.'

But for now, he had to make two calls.


	5. Chapter 5

[Two calls]

* * *

[First Call: To Subaru-san]

Ringing...

Call connected

Subaru-san: What is it, Conan-kun?

Conan: Ano, we have a problem.

Subaru-san: And you are calling instead of coming _here_ because?

Conan: I need some time to get things straight before I could explain. And also your friends may want to hear it.

Subaru-san: When?

Conan: The day after tomorrow should do.

Subaru-san: Wakatta.

Conan: I might bring some my friends as well.

Subaru-san: Those who know?

Conan: Yes. (pause) And Subaru-san?

Subaru-san: Nani?

Conan: We need to be careful now. Ja.

* * *

[Second Call: to Hattori-Heiji]

Ringing...

Hattori: Kudo? What makes you call at this late. (looking at watch) It's almost midnight now.

Conan: Will you listen to me?

Hattori: Speak.

Conan: I need you to come here -

Hattori: What is it this time? Is it some case Great Detective of East can't solve? Or wait a minute. Do _they_ know? Did you got yourself in _their_ mess? I knew the last time would be dangerous. You even went as far as -

Conan: That's not it. Well kind of. But no. No, _they_ don't know. I haven't crossed _them_. It's just another issue involving _them_.

Hattori: Apoptoxin?

Conan: Correct. It looks like the drug is finally giving up on antidote.

Hattori: You mean-

Conan: Ah. But it still is complicated.

Hattori: You mean about _Conan?_

Conan: Yes.

Hattori: I'll come tomorrow.

Conan: Come at Hakase's.

Hattori: Will you tell Ran-san?

Conan: She shouldn't know this.

Hattori: Ok, Ja ne.


	6. Chapter 6

[Day 1, evening time]

"Tadaima," chimed Conan, when he was climbing stairs of _home_ (for now, we will consider Mouri Detective Agency as _home_ ), "Are you going somewhere, Ran-neechan?"

Ran was just climbing down flight from Kogoro's office.

"Okaeri", said Ran, "You are late, Conan-kun. We were waiting for you."

'We?' Thought Conan. "We? Who else is here?" asked he.

"You remember that client I told you the other day, that had visited tousan two weeks earlier? Who had asked to check background of some person. That client was quite wealthy. Not only she had paid some large amount, but also had offered for dinner in the new restaurant. You know that one we saw, the one which is even not yet named. _We_ are going there for dinner. But what took you so long?"

"It's nothing Ran-neechan, really. I was asked by Agasa hakase to test his game."

"Sou ka. Whatever. Just be quick now, we have to leave in 10 minutes."

"Haai, Ran-neechan." With that, he ran to his room.

He was thinking about that case she told him about, all the while getting himself ready for restaurant. He thought it was odd, being paid with such handsome amount for some simple job. There even was one case which was similar to this, where client was proved to be a murderer, who took advantage of Kogoro's fame to use him as alibi. 'Maybe I'm just over-thinking it,' thought he.

While he was climbing down, he heard voices from Kogoro's office.

"... did good work. You should bring more such clients. As a acknowledgement, you can also come with us."

'This one was oji-san'.

"Yes, you should Amuro-san"

'And this was Ran. Matte, Amuro-san? Bourbon!' He froze at his place.

"It's nothing, Mouri-sensei. And I may not be able to come with you. I took some break from cafe, because I just wanted to ask you about that client. I should go back there. But thanks for offer, Mouri sensei, Mouri-san."

Door opened. Rei Furuya from secret service, known as Amuro Tooru to world and codenamed Bourbon from organisation, left Kogoro's office. At first glance, he caught sight of Conan. "Enjoy your treat, Edogawa Conan-kun." And he left.

"..."

"Iku yo, Conan-kun," said Ran.

"Bozu, are you ready yet? We don't have more time to waste. I don't want to be late." Kogoro said.

"Haai" answered Conan.

* * *

After they got back, he was thinking about what she said.

"We will see you soon" was what she had said.

What was more threatening was that he needed not much efforts to know that the "client" was who she was.

He was thunderstruck when he recognized her.

What was she doing? Why involve them? What she wanted?

"We will see you soon".

'We will see you soon.'

'We will see you soon?'

'We will see you soon!'

'We!'

'it means that it's not just her, it's _them_.'

'see you soon?'

.

.

'Meaning we are being watched. Or could it be that we will get more cases as _them_ being client?'

'What are they after?'

'As if _my situation_ was not enough, _they_ are also into the picture now.'

'I need to be careful. But how can I? If _they_ are watching, they may notice my changes before Ran or otchan does.'

'I need to talk to him.'

With this decided, he slips.

* * *

[Day 2, Morning]

"Wake up, Conan-kun. It's morning already. You have school today, remember?" Ran came into the room. She could see him sleeping; tried to wake him up again. "Conan-kun? Wake up."

When it failed, worriedly she placed her hand on his forehead and her eyes widened.

'What should I do? He has caught fever, I have these important lectures today so I can't stay and otousan will be going for that case' she counted, 'leaving only hakase.'

She called Agasa-hakase's number which was answered by familiar voice,"Moshi moshi, this is Agasa-Hakas-".

"Ano, Ai-chan, is hakase there?" asked Ran.

"yes, he is. Wait, I'll get him"

After few seconds, Agasa-hakase took the receiver,"Moshi-moshi, what is it Ran-kun?"

"Hakase, Conan-kun has caught some fever, and there will be nobody home today for him. So I was wondering if you could watch over him for the time being?"

"Sou ka? Fever, you say? i don't mind it at all. I will come there and pick him up. And about his school?"

"I will call and inform them", said Ran.

"Ok, I will be there soon."

With that, the call ended. And she made another call to Kobayashi-sensei.

"Moshi moshi, is it Kobayashi Sensei?" as soon as the call was connected, Ran asked.

"Yes, who am I talking to?"

"This is Mouri Ran. I called to talk about Edogawa Conan."

"What is it Mouri-san?"

"Ano, Conan-kun is not feeling well today, he has caught a fever. So he could not attend school today."

"Sou ka? It's alright. But, how is he?"

"He is asleep and his fever is high."

"Do you mind if I ask, who will be staying with him? I know you have high school and Mouri-san must be a busy person."

"He will be staying at Agasa-hakase. You know him, don't you?"

"Yes I know him. Isn't he the one who plans trips for Detective Boys?"

"Uh, hai. It's him."

"Alright. Don't worry, Mouri-san. And maybe I will visit him today, after school."

"Arigatou. Onegai shimasu."

* * *

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Agasa-hakase."

"Ohayo, Amuro-kun."

"What brings you here, hakase, at this early hour?" asked Rei.

"It's nothing actually. Conan-kun has caught fever and because there will be no one home, I've asked him to take care of him," said Ran while bringing Conan to hakase.

"Maybe I can help with that. I can watch over him." he offered.

"Iie, I want to go with hakase." said Conan with forcing a foot on ground in childish manner, while internally getting angry at his situation. 'At least, this problem will be over soon', he thought.

"Gomenasai Amuro-san." Apologized Ran.

"Nevermind it" said Rei.

All the while, a set of eyes were staring him, even if situation was not in their favor.

"Bye, Conan-kun. Stay good. Don't be troublesome for hakase. I'll come see you at evening."

"Hai Ran-neechan" Conan forced a smile.

* * *

After the beetle drove away and Ran went back upstairs, Rei dialed a number, "You asked to call if anything happens to _him_."

"What happened to him?"

"Nothing interesting, only some fever. He's going to Agasa."

"Ok. Keep me informed. And this is to remain our secret. Don't forget our agreement."

"Amuro-san?" came a sound behind him, as soon as he ended the call.

"Coming." And he went to keep his cover, covered.

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **Hello everyone.**

 **The story up till now has been chaos for me. I have quite a few elements to add to the story, but am having difficulty in doing so.**

 **The story is open to any and all suggestions, so am I.**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
